


Going above and beyond

by kalika_999



Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [119]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Crushes, Getting Together, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: “Look..” Brock deadpanned, getting very serious about the issue at hand. “The Reaper is amazin’, trust me.  I’ve been on it a million times and every time we come here, I have to ride it at least ten times before I leave.  It’s a spiritual state of fuckin’ mind or some hippie shit, I jus need to, alright?  I ain’t sharin’ this experience with some loser next to me.”
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [119]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/547894
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Villain of My Own Story Exchange 2020





	Going above and beyond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winter_angst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/gifts).



> 💙💙💙

Sam shook his head the moment eyes were laid on him.

Groaning in frustration, Brock whirled around to the next closest person to him. “Buck, come on. Ya promised you’d go on it with me!”

“No, Brock. I said I’d come to the fair with you, I didn’t say I was going to get on the coaster with you. Besides, I’m waiting for Steve to get back, then I’m going to make him ride it over and over until he pukes!” 

“Yanno, there’s other things in life besides makin’ Steve’s life miserable.”

“Yeah, sure there is.” Bucky agreed. “But where’s the fun in that?” Brock hoped Natasha was secretly recording this like she did sometimes so that Steve would kick Bucky’s ass later. The way she was casually smiling to herself, sunglasses disguising where she was looking, he already knew she was. 

“Well  _ someone’s _ gotta come on this ride with me.” Brock almost whined. He threw a pleading look towards Riley but he was too busy holding a plastic cup of fresh lemonade watching Sam sip from the straw.

They’d come in a crowd and while he was trying his best, Brock only had about four friends to ask. They hung around to plan their route and the rest of them followed Pietro to the game booths. Well Jack didn’t seem too interested in playing games but Wanda had already snatched Clint’s arm when her twin had grabbed hers and it turned into a human chain as he hooked an arm around Steve’s scrawny waist despite his loud protests, and then in an act of desperation he wrapped his arm around Jack’s despite how panicked he looked.

If anyone was to ask Brock, his expression looked stupidly adorable, not that it mattered. Jack Rollins was new to his group of friends and he was only there because Brock finally got the nerve to ask him to come along with them instead of just staring at him like an idiot during classes. Brock had gotten better at keeping himself under control, because lately he’d wanted to climb the guy like a tree. His friends finally suggested that instead of scaring him off by acting on instinct, he should invite him to come out, and Brock decided it was for the better. It was nice that Jack agreed without saying he had to think about it too, and for that Brock had to keep himself from not kissing him in appreciation.

“Look..” Brock deadpanned, getting very serious about the issue at hand. “The Reaper is _amazin’_ , trust me. I’ve been on it a million times and every time we come here, I have to ride it at least ten times before I leave. It’s a spiritual state of fuckin’ mind or some hippie shit, I jus  _ need _ to, alright? I ain’t sharin’ this experience with some loser next to me.” 

“Well, don’t look at me.” Sam piped in, still immune to Brock’ badgering, especially with Riley resting an arm on his shoulder which had been completely distracting him. He still hadn’t the balls to admit his feelings to the guy. Brock knew he was hopeless.

Brock turned to Natasha, she never let him down and always was up for a thrill. She even would protect him from horror movie scenes when everyone else would wait for him to freak the hell out. Clearly she loved him enough to do this, she had before. 

She stared back, unmoved. “I’m not in the mood today, nothing you can say will convince me to get on that ride with you.”

Brock pouted, he couldn’t help himself. His friends were being dicks today and he had no idea why. “Riley? Buck? Anyone? _Please_?”

At least Riley, unlike the rest of them, was nice enough to sound apologetic and lightly toeing at the grass when he said: “I’m kinda scared of heights.”

Natasha skimmed her fair map and glanced up at him again. “I promise I’ll go on it next time with you, I just don’t feel like it today. What harm is it to go with someone you don’t know?”

Brock groaned loud enough to make Sam roll his eyes at him. “Yer all terrible friends! It ain’t like they’ll even let me go in a car alone either. I’m gonna get stuck next to some fat guy and the safety bar won’t lock in. What if I die? Would you all mourn me and feel fuckin’ bad because good, you’d all deserve it.”

“Oh come on, Brock.” Bucky said as he folded his arms over his chest. “Stop acting so childish about it.”

“But I wanna and you all suck!” He almost stomped his foot. “Everyone’s bein’ a killjoy today and I ain’t got no idea why!” 

“About what?”

Brock jumped at the voice cutting in directly behind him. He spun around to find Jack standing there with his brows raised. Wanda, Pietro, Clint and Steve trailing behind and joining in with the rest of the group.

“Brock’s whining because no one wants to go on the roller coaster with him.” Bucky told him.

“Count me out, that looks scary.” Wanda said as she peered towards it. “I can barely enjoy the ferris wheel.” 

Pietro stared at it too, shaking his head in silent response as he snatched a menu sheet from the closest food stall. Steve tried his best not to cringe, pretending to be too busy fixing Bucky’s shirt and Clint was grinning while at the same time not offering himself up. Brock  _ really _ didn’t get his friends today. 

“Yer all being jerks today!” Brock cried out. “I dunno why no one wants to come with me, just  _ once _ even. I need some adrenaline before we start, and it ain’t like this is all somethin’ new! You guys are so- ” 

“I’ll go with you, Brock.”

Jack stood there, his hands shoved into his jeans pocket and holding a small smile. Brock had to stare at him to make sure he was hearing things right and Jack shrugged in response. Again, the need to step in and kiss him took over and he had to steel himself before any words came out of his mouth. Once it was ignored he grinned widely.

“Yeah, Jack? You mean it? I’ll buy ya lunch and everythin’! Nothin’ for these deadbeats, jus you. Whatever ya want, now come on, while the line’s still short.” 

Bucky grabbed at Brock’s arm before he could head off, eyeing Jack carefully. Out of all his friends, Jack knew Wanda and Bucky the most and Jack paused to turn his way. 

“Jack, are you sure?” Bucky was joined by Wanda and Brock’s hands were going to his hips. 

Jack didn’t seem to really register the looks of sudden concern. He only shrugged. “Yeah, why not? Seems alright.” 

Everyone else was confused but those two kept on looking at Jack like they were having a silent conversation with him, but Jack was either lost to it or he didn’t care. He gave them a smile and then nudged Brock’s arm. “Come on.”

Brock looked past his shoulder and grinned victoriously, actually excited to do this with Jack, he wanted to get his take on it since Jack had said he’d never been here before. Maybe he was about to get a friend who would ride it with him instead of him having to beg all the damn time. 

He was thrilled to finally get a move on and get the day started with his favorite ride. He gave Jack the whole run down of the first time he rode the Reaper and it was on a dare after he ate his body weight in nachos. Bucky didn’t think he’d go through with it, but he did and it was love at first ride. Ever since then, he was addicted to making sure he started his day at the fair and ended it with that coaster no matter who was with him. It was just that it was easier when his friends  _ weren’t _ being assholes.

Brock was almost skipping when he finally merged in the fact that Jack was also here, with him, to ride on the Reaper together. They’d be bumping elbows and falling against one another during the sharp twists and turns. He contemplated the pros and cons of “accidentally” hugging Jack’s arm and pretending it was a little too scary for him during the last drop. Would it be too desperate? Would Jack let him or would he push him away? He couldn’t tell which one it would be with the way Jack was always so straight faced, even now, he was barely showing any sort of excitement.

Brock didn’t have a lot of time to think about it either way, the line wasn’t very long and it was pretty soon that they made it to the front. They were quickly ushered into the first car and an attendant was quickly buckling them in with fluid ease of habit.

“I can’t fuckin’ wait!” Brock explained, gripping the safety bar and giving it a shake despite it not going anywhere. “I was dreamin’ about this ride last night!”

Jack only hummed absently, staring off straight ahead and Brock figured he had his own version of excitement. Maybe he was one of those guys that had to hype it all up in their head and spiritually enjoy things or something. He had no idea as long this was finally getting started. 

It wasn’t until the ride lurched into motion that Brock noticed how tightly Jack was gripping the safety bar, both hands clenched around it, to the point his knuckles were going white. The second jerky motion had Brock noticing the way Jack’s jaw was clenched, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed heavily.

Brock stared at him, processing for a moment before his brows rose. “Wait, are ya scared of roller coasters?”

“No.” Jack ground out, but he wouldn’t look his way, his gaze deadset on what was in front of him. Then the car hit the first incline, chugging steadily upward, and if it was humanly possible, Jack’s grip got  _ tighter _ to the bar.

Shaking his head, Brock was in awe. “So that’s why Bucky and Wanda were askin’ if you were sure about goin’ with me. They knew you were afraid of heights! Why the hell did ya agree to go if yer scared?!”

“I- “ Jack was entirely tense, Brock noticing how his feet were braced against the bottom of their car, his back pressed to the seat. His arms flexed a little and Brock would have found that hot if he wasn’t clearly seeing the fear ooze out of his crush. He watched Jack’s eyes flick to fairgrounds down below and the crowds of people that were the size of ants and he quickly adjusted back to staring up ahead again.

As Brock continued to watch, Jack turned his way and the white-as-a-sheet look was being overtaken by a flush of embarrassment on top of petulance. “No one was going with you, so I decided to. I thought you wanted that.”

“Of course I did! But not so that you would scare yerself on a ride.” Brock narrowed his eyes. “So why did ya offer?”

The car shuddered, gears grinding loudly as it ratcheted up another few feet. Jack’s arms locked in and he glared out ahead of him. “Later, Brock! We’ll talk about all this later, I’m busy right now making sure I don’t die.”

“I’m distractin’ ya from dyin’ and ya won’t die, trust me. I’ve rode this thing a million times.” There was a nervous thrill that had nothing to do with the roller coaster, he was feeling giddy knowing something personal. “So why’d ya volunteer huh?”

Jack groaned. If they weren’t so high off the ground, Brock would’ve expected him to jump out of the car and run away home. With nowhere to go and a drop enroute, Jack only shook his head.

Brock nudged at his foot and finally Jack caved. “Maybe I went about this the wrong way, but i was trying to impress you, okay? I completely screwed that up.”

Opening his mouth to say something, Brock didn’t have time for anything to come out, they tipped over the edge and suddenly he found himself screaming instead, arms shooting up in the air. Next to him Jack was screaming as was everyone else behind them, and his heart was pounding against his chest so hard it felt like it would try to leap out of his throat any second now. It was the best moment of Brock’s life.

By the time they returned to the beginning of the track again, Brock’s hair was completely destroyed, his throat was hoarse and he had no idea when he and Jack had ended up holding hands. Jack let go when the cars came to a complete stop and Brock stumbled out with shaky unsteady legs, grinning from ear to ear. 

He finally turned to see Jack, pale and disheveled. His hair was wild and windswept, leaning up against the railing and looking like his entire life had just flashed before his eyes. Brock stared at him a long moment, unable to shake how beautiful he looked. He’d never seen Jack so out of his element and as freaked out as he looked, he also admitted wanting to impress him.

Brock leaned up against the rail next to him, unable to hide his grin. “Ya did it, Jack! You deserve a prize!”

“I’m not sure my heart’s going to be normal after this.”

“Warn me if ya feel like pukin’, I ain’t able to see that shit unless ya want me gettin’ sick too.” 

Jack frowned, slowly shaking his head but turned to face over the railing like he was just making sure. Brock stared at him fondly, feeling bad but also thinking about how adorable he was, what he put himself through. He waited a beat or two before he stepped in closer, pressing a kiss to Jack’s mouth when he turned back his way. They pulled away to catch their breath, still trying to get air after the coaster, but Jack closed in, completely in his space. Now his crush looked stunned on top of disheveled and Brock wondered if he officially just fell in love with Rollins. 

“Ya definitely didn’t screw that up.” Brock let on. “I’m real fuckin’ impressed ya ‘ad the balls to do that when yer clearly scared shitless. Ain’t nobody done anythin’ like that to win me over.”

Jack stared at him dubiously. “Not sure how impressive I was screaming like a girl.”

“ _I_ screamed like a damn girl too, who cares! It’s expected, it would be a shitty ride if ya didn’t.”

Shaking his head, Jack went to say something, probably protest some more and Brock wasn’t having any of it, tugging at his t-shirt and pressing another kiss to his lips. As much as people were milling back and forth around them, Brock felt like no one else existed. 

When they broke apart, Brock smiled, keeping Jack close. He tilted his head up to nuzzle his nose and it finally coaxed a smile from Jack in return. They lingered in each other's space, foreheads pressed together, his arms slipping around Jack’s middle. “That was real charmin’, Jack. Even if I wasn’t crushin’ on ya, I’d be real impressed ya took the chance. Thank ya.” 

Jack shrugged, arms slipping around Brock’s waist. “To be honest, if I knew there was an easier way to get you to go out with me, I would have taken it. But really, out of everything, I just wanted you to be happy.”

Now Brock thought about marrying this guy, he was lucky he couldn’t actually melt into a puddle of goo.

“This makes me happy too. Real happy, I been waitin’ a long while.” 

He kissed Jack again as Jack laughed, shaking his head. “Really?”

“Yeah really!” Brock exclaimed, surprised he even had to explain himself. “Since the first day we met, Jack. All I’ve wanted to do was kiss you. It’s almost as high up there as bein’ in love with the Reaper.”

The shock still on Jack’s face was adorable and Brock leaned in a little closer, emboldened suddenly. “But there is somethin’ that kicks ya up a little bit higher on my list.”

“And what is that?”

Brock grinned, playing with the ends of Jack’s hair. “Yer all season, unlike this fair. I get yer company all the time..” He tilted his head in close, almost a whisper between only the both of them. “Plus I wouldn’t mind gettin’ to ride you instead.” 

Brock made a mental note to say more dirty things out loud that he thought about if this was how it would be dating Jack considering just how pink his cheeks suddenly went. It was definitely adorable, if not sexy.

This time it was Jack leaning in for a kiss, deep and lingering. Someone was clearing their throat loudly next to them and Brock was pretty sure it was one of the ride employees finally coming over to tell them to get lost. Brock would start moving, he really would, but he was way too focused on the gentle sensation of Jack’s stubble against his cheek to care.

“What do ya think our friends would say if we disappeared instead of joinin’ back?” He mumbled against Jack’s lips.

“They’d call us assholes, and probably send out a congratulations too since I’m pretty sure they collectively decided not to go on the coaster with you so that I’d volunteer.”

“Mhm..” Brock hummed, stealing another kiss and Jack let him, his large hands sweeping along the small of Brock’s back. “Yer right, which makes ‘em assholes too, considerin’ yer fears. Ya wanna stay out?”

Shaking his head, Jack seemed happy how they were now. Brock broke out in a grin and finally pulled away, grabbing Jack’s hand so they could practically jog off the ramp and back into the crowd. 

His friends would forgive him, eventually, and right now he didn’t care anyway. Jack squeezed his hand as they ran the opposite direction of where the group would be waiting, heading out the exit gates and sending a text once they’d hopped into the nearest cab. 

He got to ride the Reaper once more and finally got to spend time with Jack outside of classes, to get him as a boyfriend too? Well that was just the cherry and he wasn’t going to delay things any longer while he had the chance.


End file.
